1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boat ladders, and more particularly to stowable boat ladders mounted, for example, on the transom of a cabin cruiser. Such ladders are typically in two sections, the upper section being fixedly secured to the transom and the lower section movable between an extended position aligned with the upper section, and a folded position against the upper section.
In many instances, it is necessary to provide additional fastening means such as straps to hold the lower section of the ladder in its upper folded or stowed position. The invention pertains to stowing hinges which eliminate the need for these extra fastening means, the hinges themselves acting to hold the lower ladder section in its upper stowed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest known prior art is a stowing hinge manufactured by Investment Casting Division of Sealed Power Corporation, Waterville, Ohio. The hinge has upper and lower sockets, the upper socket having two leaves carrying a fixed hinge pin, the lower socket having a single leaf with a slot embracing this pin. In its lower position, the two sockets are offset, with one edge of the lower socket leaf engaging a vertical surface between the leaves of the upper socket. To move the ladder to its upper or stowed position, the lower socket must be swung upwardly 180.degree. and then dropped vertically, the slot sliding downwardly on the pin with the other edge of the lower socket leaf engaging the surface between the upper socket leaves.
One disadvantage of this prior construction is that when the ladder is extended the sockets, and therefore the rails of the upper and lower ladder sections, are not aligned. Moreover, when the ladder is in its folded position, the two sections are so close together that it is necessary to arrange the steps so as to be offset. This may present dimensional design problems when constructing the ladder. This prior construction, by its inherent nature, also would not be, in many cases, sufficiently strong when fabricated of molded plastic material.